One day
by astra-black-malfoy
Summary: Rose just wished that one morning she could wake up without making it on the front page of Witch Weekly. She wished she could make it through a week without alcohol, that Dominique would stop trying to get her fired, that Malfoy would stop ending up in her bed, and that her thighs were just a little bit smaller. She'd stopped wishing her hair would lie flat, that was a lost cause.


_Hi guys, this is my first attempt at actually writing so all reviews, criticism and help would be greatly appreciated. This will be mostly set 5 years post Hogwarts, but with some chapters (like this one) looking back at Rose's earlier years. I hope you all like it. And of course all work you recognise is by J. ._

I had always had a strange relationship with the tabloids. Though being the daughter of 2/3's of the Golden trio it was expected I suppose. I didn't really realise until I was 11, not until the articles about my sorting had been published in nearly every gossip magazine in the country. I hasn't really understood the weight of my family name till that day. Don't get me wrong I wasn't as oblivious to it as some of my other cousins had been prior to Hogwarts. I noticed that not every family was mentioned almost weekly in 'Witch Weekly' (no one seemed to care what designer clothes the Bones family wore to the annual ministry ball), or that people would point and stare everywhere we went; but I just didn't comprehend just how different being a Weasley was.

I also had a strained relationship with my family. From an early age the combination of my mothers intelligence and my intense competitive nature had been a catalyse for many an argument. Growing up hearing my mother tell me I was going to be the 'brightest witch of my age' was always going to make me an egotistical child. I can't say that I've grown out of this particular trait. The thing my mother forgot to mention was that no one likes a know it all, it was usually greeted with jealousy or just pure annoyance. I hadn't even got to Hogwarts yet, and my brother was already becoming tired of living in little Rosie's shadow. The family was oblivious of course to the hate that grew between us. They brushed it off, with explanations of 'Sibling rivalry' and 'Siblings fight, they'll grow out of it'. And at 11 I really wished the adults were right. The only person who truly understood was Victoire; her relationship with Dominique had long since been destroyed by a mixture of family expectations, resentment and Teddy. Things would only get worse the older I got.

I can't blame everything on my sorting. I can however pinpoint it as the beginning of how turned out the way I did, and why I am the way that I am.

 **September 1st 2017**

I waved goodbye to my family with my nose pressed against the glass of the train. I watched as their figures grew smaller and smaller, till they were nothing but a pinprick in the distance. It was just Albus and I in the compartment after being told to bugger off by our older cousins. I know right, charming bunch. It was clear that Al was nervous, he was wringing his hands and bouncing his leg uncontrollably.

"Seriously, you need to stop" I reached out and physically stopped his fidgeting.

"Easy for you to say, you'll probably end up in Ravenclaw. And even if you don't, no one will care anyway. 'Little Rosie Posy' can do no wrong" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes, far too used to the snarky comments from my cousins. 'Little Rosie Posy' had stopped bothering me many years previous. If he was going to be a little nasty about it, I wasn't going to help ease his fears. I rummaged in my bag till I found a book to read 'Hogwarts: A History'. We sat in silence for what seemed like ages, mostly due to his annoying shaking and nervous mutterings. Why did he care? If he ended up in Slytherin, it meant he could move away from his father's legacy and start his own. Become his own person. My inner frustrations was interrupted by someone.

"Hi, can I sit here? Everywhere else is packed." She was obviously a first year too. Small, much smaller than me even; with long brown hair that fell in messy waves. She had pale skin that was absent of any freckles or marks, big green eyes, and chubby cheeks. She was panting as she pulled her large trunk behind her.

Albus jumped up to help her, and I couldn't help but laugh. There was no way this boy was going to be a Slytherin, he was more likely to end up in Hufflepuff. After he had helped her with her trunk, he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose. Excuse her manners, apparently she left them at home" He shot me a look. I smirked back at him, knowing this would annoy him further.

"It's fine, I'm Emma Morgan, it's nice to meet you both" She spoke in a sickly sweet voice while her face was plastered in a huge smile. She looked like she was going to get annoying rather quickly.

"You too" I spoke bluntly, and went back to my book. I could already tell, I would not be making friends with this girl. I cannot deal with overly friendly people.

Albus and Emma became fast friends on the journey and soon we pulled up in the station. I quickly bolted from the compartment, I would not be spending any more time with my cousin and his new friend. I ran to where I could see Hagrid.

When he saw me, he smiled brightly. "Rosie, yer' alright?"

"Greats thanks, I can't wait to get sorted now though, will we be leaving soon?" He chuckled in response. And I just jumped in a boat with two other first years.

The one looked at me expectantly. Even at 11, I could tell that this was an attractive boy. He had black hair that was slightly too long for him; he continually pushed it out of his intense blue eyes, and his slightly tan skin made me look even paler than usual. His face was one I would not be forgetting anytime soon, no matter how hard I tried.

"Damon Zabini, and you are?" He looked down his nose at me. It was like he was telling me he didn't care who I was really.

"Rose Weasley, and your friend?" I turned my attention to the other boy in the boat, who looked completely opposite to Damon, he was fair, with brown eyes. Nothing about him stood out, he was defiantly the type of person you would forget about easily.

"Daniel Smith. Weasley did you say? You'll be in Gryffindor for certain then. You're all there" He was completely a matter-of-fact about the whole thing.

"I'd hate to be a Gryffindor, rather there than Hufflepuff though." Damon said. He made me so angry. Everything he said was in a conceited way, like he was better than me. I remember stories about the Zabini's they were all Slytherin's.

"Actually, I'll have you know, my eldest cousin is in Ravenclaw, and as long as I don't end up in Slytherin I couldn't care less" I said it with my know it all tone before I could even stop myself. Damon threw me look of disgust. Luckily the boats jerked forward before anything else could be said. I didn't need these two telling everyone I was completely stuck up before I'd even had the chance to make friends.

The castle came into view and it was spectacular. Greater than even I'd ever imagined. This was it. I was going to be better than I ever was before. I would no longer be the Weasley chosen last for every game of Quidditch (even Molly was chosen before me) or the one at the brunt of every joke. I couldn't wait much longer and was incredibly relived when we hit the shore. The entire year pushed forward into the waiting hall. I could hear murmurs of how we would be sorted, or people confiding in their newly made friends of their fears. Professor Longbottom came into view.

"Welcome, soon I will take you through these doors and you will be sorted into your house, where you will stay for the remainder of your years at Hogwarts. There are four houses, named after the founders of the school. Each house has qualities that it values above others. There is my house; Gryffindor, which favours bravery; Hufflepuff, which favours loyalty; Ravenclaw, which favours wit; and Slytherin, which favours cunning. Through the course of the year you will be able to win points for your house, however any rule breaking will lose you points. The house at the end of the year which has the most points will win the house cup. Well then, follow me." And with a sweep of his robes we all scurried behind him.

The chatter in the Great hall came to a halt, as the older students ogled at the fresh meat. Some waved out to family members, while others whispered behind their hands to their neighbours. We were called up alphabetically. I busied myself by taking in every detail of the hall, how the candles floated and the night sky was projected in. I only really paid attention to certain people, almost like their name pulled me out of my day dreaming. Al was placed in Gryffindor and was welcomed warmly by our cousins. Would I receive the same welcome? I wasn't surprised to hear the Malfoy boy was placed in Slytherin. However the girl from the train, Emma who I had thought was a shoe in for Hufflepuff surprised me when Slytherin was screamed. She looked unfazed as she skipped off to her table. Smith, ended up in Ravenclaw. And before I knew it, I was being called forward. I approached the stool, and then the bright hall before me slipped away as the hat fell below my ears.

"Weasley eh? Strange one. Your generation have been much harder to place than any other before you. You are most peculiar. Talented yes, much like your mother. I don't see much bravery here though." What a cheek, I am definitely brave. The hat chuckled at me. "In your own way I suppose, everything you do is thought out, you don't take anything on unless you know you'll succeed. Which means Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are out." My dad will kill me "like you care Miss Weasley. I see so much ambition within you, and the cunning to get you there. Yes, it's perfect, might rock the boat a bit, but you'll cope" Oh Merlin, no! "SLYTHERIN…."

There was a loud applauds from the table at the far end, and I quickly made my way over there without even glancing at the Gryffindor table. I made sure to sit with my back to the rest of the hall. I noticed that I was sat opposite Emma, whom I had proclaimed only hours ago that we would never be friends and next to Malfoy who I had been warned to stay away from. I had literally been thrown in amongst a bunch of misfits. I turned to watch as Damon Zabini was sorted. It took seconds for him to be placed with us. He sauntered over with a cocky grin, and sat down next to me. He threw his arms around my shoulders. I turned to face him and wished I hadn't. I actually wanted to punch him. I knew a remark was coming before he'd even opened his mouth, the grin said it all.

"Welcome to the family Weasley!"


End file.
